


Scarecrows Live Up to Their Name

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, AU - Supernatural, Hurt Theo, Idiots, M/M, Protective Liam, Protective Theo, Scarecrows, Stupid Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Theo and Liam are chased by a scarecrow while trying to steal a pumpkin.Prompt – Scared to death
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Scarecrows Live Up to Their Name

“He won’t even know that one of his pumpkins are missing.” Mason said.

“Then why don’t you go?” Liam asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He wasn’t going into Old Man Rogers’ yard.

“You and your boyfriend are the reason that we lost the other pumpkin.” Corey pointed out. An hour earlier, Mrs. Geyer had asked them to carve pumpkins for the Halloween party she was throwing. Theo and Liam had both decided they wanted to carve the biggest pumpkin. That resulted in a fight and a broken pumpkin. To remedy it, Nolan suggested they get another pumpkin, but the only person who had big enough pumpkin was Old Man Rogers.

Old Man Rogers was known as the town’s grouch and pumpkin farmer. None of the boys had enough money to buy the expensive pumpkins that he was selling so Mason suggested stealing a pumpkin, which brought them to their argument.

“I’d rather rob a bank to pay for a new pumpkin.” Theo muttered.

“We can’t rob a bank, we have a few hours before she gets back from her meeting with our moms and I’m pretty sure you don’t want her to kill you.” Alec reminded them.

“But he’s known for being the town witch.” Liam whined.

“It was a rumor started by the neighborhood kids who were scared of him. And I’m pretty sure that ‘witch’ is something you call females.” Theo pointed out.

“Actually, the term ‘witch’ is not gender exclusive.” Nolan spoke up and Theo glared at him.

“The person who suggested this should do it.” Liam shook his head, looking up at the ominous house that stood in front of them. He was surprised that the house was so worn down when the man made a lot of money selling his pumpkins each year.

“The people who smashed the pumpkin should do it.” Nolan and Mason countered. Theo and Liam sighed, knowing that they had no choice in the matter. Jenna would kill them before the day was up.

“This better be worth it.” Theo muttered as they walked towards the back of the farm. It was late enough in the afternoon that nobody would see them stealing the pumpkin.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew that Old Man Rogers never had any lights on in the area around the pumpkin patch. The rumor of him practicing witchcraft originated from his lack of security around his property and his zero theft rates.

Well, one now.

“This is stupid.” Liam muttered as he jumped over the picket fence. Theo followed him silently, clearly wanting for it to be over already. They walked through the rows of pumpkins, looking for the right one.

“This one looks good.” Theo said after their third row. Liam looked at the chosen pumpkin and nodded. It looked as big as the one that they broke.

Liam bent down and picked up the pumpkin while Theo cut the stem.

“Time to go then.” Liam said as he turned around. In the distance he could see someone walking towards them. Their gait was heavier on one side and they looked to be built like a wall. A misshaped wall. “Is that Old Man Rogers?”

“Where?” Theo looked in the direction that Liam was pointing. “Doesn’t look like it. Was he always that bulky and tall?”

“No, I don’t think its him.” Liam squinted a bit more. “We should get out of here.”

“Right behind you.” Theo agreed. Liam watched the man walking towards them as him and Theo walked away. He tripped over a branch and Theo barely managed to catch both him and the pumpkin. “We _just_ got this one.”

“Sorry. I was looking at the man that was following us.” Liam said as he righted himself. He looked behind him again. “Theo…”

“Yeah?”

“He’s gone.” Liam said, a shiver in his tone. Theo also looked and found that the man that was following them was gone. In any other circumstance it wouldn’t have been strange, but when in an open field of pumpkins that reached knee height at most, someone that big disappearing suddenly was quite scary.

They both looked around them, looking for the man that disappeared. Theo was glad that Liam was with him because that meant that he hadn’t seen things. The man was real, and he could apparently disappear and reappear at will.

“Found him.” Theo whispered. The man was in a completely different part of the field, much closer to them now.

“How did he get there so fast?” Liam whispered back. The two of them started walking backwards, matching the pace of the person coming towards them. The clouds moved away from the moon and gave them light, also making them realize that it was suddenly nighttime.

“Liam, I don’t think that that’s a man.” Theo said, taking in the sight that was presented to him by the moon.

“It’s a scarecrow isn’t it.” Liam said back. “Should we make a break for it?”

“On three.” Theo agreed. “One… two–”

“Three.” Liam shouted as he turned and ran. Theo swore and ran after him. He turned back to look for the scarecrow but couldn’t find it. “Liam…”

“Fucking hell!” Liam stopped running suddenly and Theo slammed straight into his back, making them fall.

“What, why did you stop running?” Theo groaned as he pulled himself up off the ground.

“It’s in front of us.” Liam whispered, pointing to the scarecrow that had somehow appeared in front on them, still walking that slow limping pace. It was much closer than before, and Theo and Liam could hear its straw and cloth rubbing against each other and its feet dragging across the yellowing grass.

“What the fuck is going on?” Theo muttered. He stood up and pulled Liam and the pumpkin with him. “Keep your eyes on it and walk away slowly.”

“Do you think its teleporting itself around?” Liam asked as he walked backwards. He wasn’t afraid of falling as Theo was leading the way.

“Most probably. Only when we look away though.” Theo said before he stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked, making sure not to take his eyes off the living scarecrow. Despite his red sneakers, he was sure that he was no Dorothy and that the scarecrow wasn’t friendly.

“Where are we?” Theo asked instead.

“What are you talking about? We are in Old Man Rogers’ pumpkin patch. Did you hit your head or something?” Liam asked, fighting the urge to turn around and smack Theo upside the head.

“I know that, but where’s the exit? Where’s _anything_?” Theo asked, fear clear in his voice. Despite knowing better, Liam turned to look around them and found that Theo was right. Liam couldn’t even find Old Man Rogers’ house. It was as if they were somewhere completely new.

“Fuck Liam. You were supposed to keep your eyes on the scarecrow!” Theo shouted when he turned to his left and found the scarecrow less than a hundred feet from them.

“Sorry, you distracted me.” Liam shouted in response. “Let’s trade, you watch I lead.”

“You lead us where?” Theo argued but didn’t take his eyes off their enemy.

“Better than here. He’s catching up to us.” Liam flailed his arm in the direction of the lumbering nightmare.

“Fine.” Theo conceded and Liam dragged him in another direction. They found a rhythm pretty quickly and were moving further and further away from the scarecrow. Until Liam felt something wrap itself around his ankle and pull. He, Theo, and the pumpkin went tumbling to the ground.

Liam looked at his leg, scared of seeing another scarecrow gripping his ankle. He was surprised when he found it to only be a vine from a nearby pumpkin.

“Let’s go, Liam.” Theo said as he stood up, clearly a little disorientated from all the falling and tripping they were doing.

“I’m trying but it doesn’t want to let go of my leg.” Liam said as he struggled to free himself. He let out a yelp when the vine tugged him closer to the pumpkin.

“Fucking hell Liam.” Theo was going to kneel down and help his boyfriend when he felt a prickling up his spine.

He turned around and came face to face with the scarecrow. His scream was stuck in his throat as he looked up at the towering monstrosity. It was at least eight feet tall and seemed to have more stuffing in its left side than its right. Somehow, it had found a denim overall and red checkered shirt to fit over its frame and keep its stuffing in place. Its face was the scariest part of it all. Theo wished that it had a scarier face as it looked down at him with its cute red line of a mouth, triangle nose and circle eyes. It looked more like a ragdoll than a scarecrow.

“Theo, help!” Liam shouted over the sickening splitting of the pumpkin down the middle. It gave him a hard yank before steadily dragging him into its opening. All Liam could see was a black abyss, waiting for him to come inside. “Theo!”

Theo turned towards his boyfriend’s frantic cries before blacking out. Liam, hearing the thud, looked towards where Theo and the scarecrow were and found Theo laying on the ground, the scarecrow towering over his lifeless looking body. Then the scarecrow bent down to pick Theo up.

“No, no, no wait! Wait! Don’t touch him. I’m sorry! You can take your pumpkin back!” Liam shouted grabbing the pumpkin and pushing it in the scarecrow’s direction. He ignored the vines grabbing at his leg, wanting to stop the scarecrow from hurting Theo anymore. “I don’t want it anymore! I’d rather get in to trouble with my mom! Just leave us _alone_! Leave Theo alone. _Please._ ”

The scarecrow took a step closer towards him and Liam stumbled backwards, trying to crawl away from the creature in front of him despite the vines holding him in place. He was sure that he was going to wet his pants when the scarecrow reached towards him and picked up the pumpkin.

Liam watched the source of their problems get picked up and carried away by the straw man. The vines unwrapped themselves from his ankles and the pumpkin reclosed itself. It was as if it didn’t try to eat him a few seconds ago.

Liam only let out the breath that he was holding when the scarecrow was far away enough for it to be safe. Liam crawled towards Theo’s passed out body and shook him awake, praying that his boyfriend was okay as he wiped the tears dripping down his face.

It took a few minutes, but Theo came too.

“Liam? What…” Theo winced as he spoke, clutching the back of his neck. Liam could see that he was a little out of it, but it was more than he could hope for. He managed to get Theo to his feet and walked him out of the pumpkin patch, suddenly back in Old Man Rogers’ patch.

Getting Theo over the fence was a little bit of a challenge but Liam preferred it over being stuck with the scarecrow for eternity. He didn’t want to know what would have happened if the scarecrow had gotten Theo or if the pumpkin had swallowed him. When they reached the road, Liam could see that the group was still there waiting for them.

“Liam, what happened? You guys were gone for hours.” Mason asked as they all rushed over to help Liam carry Theo.

“I don’t even want to talk about it.” Liam muttered.

“What about the pumpkin?” Corey asked and received a glare from Liam.

“It wasn’t worth my life.” Liam told him.

“Dude, your mom is going to kill you.” Mason reminded him.

“I’d rather be killed by her than by that scarecrow or being swallowed by that pumpkin.” Liam laid Theo on the truck bed. They would have to go to Melissa to check if he was okay.

“Swallowed by a pumpkin?” Mason looked at Liam like he had grown another head.

“Scarecrow? Old Man Rogers doesn’t have a scarecrow.” Alec said, confused.

“That’s what we thought too.” Liam looked at Theo’s semi-conscious form. “That’s what we thought.”


End file.
